OS - Une nuit de reflexion
by L'abrutie
Summary: Le Patron réfléchit, mais quelque chose vient le perturber... Lemon !


**Voilà encore un OS (j'écris principalement des trucs courts) sur le Patron et le Geek, avec un lemon cette fois ! =)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Les deux personnages sont des créations de Mathieu Sommet, et lui appartiennent, je supprimerais si besoin.**

**En gras ce sont les pensées du Patron (dans le texte hein, ici c'est moi qui parle :3)**

* * *

><p>Il était étendu sur son lit, une main derrière la tête, les sourcils froncés, l'air concentré, réfléchissant -méditant presque- sur ce qui le poussait toujours à assouvir ses pulsions perverses et criminelles. D'une certaine manière, il ne contrôlait pas ses émotions, et elles se résumaient à 1) Violence 2) Luxure. C'était globalement les deux seules réactions qu'il pouvait avoir face à n'importe quelle situation. Et parfois, il lui arrivait d'y réfléchir, d'essayer de comprendre pour développer des émotions plus variés. Être quelqu'un d'agressif et obsédé au quotidien ne rendait pas le choses faciles, et lui créait souvent des problèmes. Oh bien sur il se faisait une joie de les régler à sa manière mais il en revenait toujours au point de départ, c'était un cercle vicieux qui avait forgé son caractère.<p>

De l'autre main, il fumait une cigarette. Ce soir, il n'irait pas visiter ses bordels, ni ne ferai venir de filles dans son antre. Il était vêtu -UNIQUEMENT- d'un bas de jogging, sa tenue rituel des nuits de repos. Pourquoi ramenait-il toujours tout au sexe ? Depuis quand était-ce apparu ? Il ne savait pas, ne se souvenait pas. Il ne se considérait pas comme nymphomane, même s'il aurait eu des dizaines de raisons de le croire. Non. Le sexe était un bon moyen de se défouler, un séance de sport particulièrement agréable, et relaxante. Point. Le crime était obligatoire dans sa branche d'activités, une compétence requise, comme on dirait. Pourquoi s'était-il tourné vers une carrière comme celle là ? Là était la question. Le besoin de se sentir en danger, de vivre des instants où l'adrénaline est le seul rempart contre la mort. Il avait purement et simplement besoin de sensations fortes, de hautes doses d'endorphine... Était-ce dans ce cas, physique ? Son cerveau avait-il naturellement besoin de plus grandes quantités de molécules pour activer le système de récompense ou de détente ? Est ce qu'il avait progressivement eu besoin de plus, comme un banal junkie ? Il n'en savait rien, et ne le saurait probablement jamais. Mais il aimait y réfléchir.

Le fait qu'il pense à tout cela son soir de détente était inédit. En effet, lorsqu'il s'imposait de ne pas satisfaire ses envies, il s'efforçait de ne pas les créer, de les enfouir dans un coin de son esprit et se concentrer sur d'autres choses. Mais sa perversité s'était réveillée un petit quart d'heure auparavant et plutôt que de la laisser prendre le contrôle il s'était lancé le défi d'observer le phénomène sans réagir, pour voir jusqu'où cela le mènerait. Il trouvait cette difficulté dans la réflexion très intéressante. C'était comme plancher sur une théorie scientifique et enfin passer à l'expérience à proprement dite, avec tout son lot de surprises et de résultats inattendus, ou au contraire ceux qui confirmait sa thèse. Cela faisait un quart qu'il luttait, qu'il se retenait, mais il profitait tout de même de la situation.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'il y avait du bruit dans la chambre voisine. La chambre voisine ? Celle du Geek. Du bruit ? De lents, longs, et intenses gémissements à peine étouffés.

Oui, le Gammer se masturbait. Et le Patron n'en perdait pas une miette. Tendant même l'oreille. Et il appréciait beaucoup.

**Putain, il aime faire durer, espèce d'allumeur...**

A cette pensée, de la chair de poule apparu sur ses bras et sur son torse. Il repoussait les limites de son défi, ajoutant une difficulté. Il sentit ses pupilles se dilater, l'image qu'il avait eu en tête l'avait... **Excité maintenant, putain ! Il est bandant ce gosse. **Non. Pas ce soir. Ca allait être dur mais il fallait qu'il arrive à se retenir _une_ soirée. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, il fallait qu'il s'occupe.

Il décida donc d'aller boire un coup à la cuisine **nan pas d'alcool non plus sinon c'est foutu**, il se leva et sorti dans le couloir. Il savait que c'était risqué, il devrait forcément passer devant _sa_ porte. Il se dit qu'en marchant très vite il s'éviterait une trop grande frustration. Mais la première chose qu'il remarqua le stoppa net.

**Putain mais c'est de la provocation ça, ni plus ni moins. D'habitude personne m'emmerde mais là il me fait un combo !**

La porte du plus jeune était restée entr'ouverte et ses plaintes était légèrement plus audible que depuis sa chambre. Il était bloqué dans le couloir, il savait que s'il s'avançait, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de regarder par l'entrebâillement, et à partir de là ce serait fini. Mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à faire demi-tour. Tout son être -et surtout une partie- lui hurlait, le poussait à être curieux, à s'approcher, peu importe ce qu'il ferait par la suite. Il était foutu. Il n'avait plus aucune volonté de résister. Alors il fit quelques pas, sans bruits, et sans même pousser la porte un peu plus, il le vit.

Allonger dans son lit, les yeux fermés, le dos arqué, les jambes écartées, les genoux relevés, la main droite disparaissant dans son bas de pyjama -tellement fin qu'il était évident qu'il ne portait pas de boxer, et révélait ses mouvements- , la main gauche caressant son torse, passant et repassant sur ses tétons durcis, il bougeait lascivement, semblant se perdre dans le plaisir qu'il se procurait. Il respirait fort, mais doucement, parfois, son souffle se coupait, puis reprenait après un couinement, un gémissement, des plus explicite.

Le criminel était là, comme un con, abasourdi devant tellement de sensualité... **Putain il faut que je le baise. **Une sensualité qu'il n'avait pas vu même chez des femmes magnifiques. **Putain... il FAUT que je le baise. **Mouais, bon. Il était figé, ses yeux se baladant sur le corps seulement à demi nu de l'adolescent, il se mordit la lèvre.

La main gauche du Geek était remontée jusqu'à sa bouche, il y glissa deux doigts et les humidifia très rapidement -comme pressé- avec sa langue avant de passer son bras dans son dos. **Oh bordel de putain de Dieu, IL FAUT QUE JE LE BAISE. **Il avait bloqué son bras sous le bas de son dos et il ondulait ses hanches, sa main semblant immobile.

**Ce gosse se branle en s'empalant sur ses doigts et il couine comme une pucelle... Il faut que je le baise.**

Il regarda encore un peu ce spectacle qu'il trouvait sublime en appréciant le niveau de décibels qui avait augmenté en synchronisation parfaite avec son premier mouvement de bassin. **On va voir s'il aimera quelque chose de plus gros... **Il entra sans aucuns bruits dans la chambre, fixant l'objet de ses désirs **à pas de loup, je vais le surprendre, ****putain tu va prendre tellement cher****... **qui semblait vraiment ne pas se rendre compte de la prése- **Eh merde. **Il n'avait pas trébuché, ni cogné dans quoi que ce soit, le parquet n'avait même pas grincé ! Mais le Geek avait lentement tourné la tête dans sa direction et ouvert les yeux. **Ça c'est un appel au viol. **Et il n'avait pas tort, le nerd le bouffait des yeux, sans interrompre ses activités manuelles.

"Patron... Je pensais à toi... Je savais que tu viendrai..."

Il souriait dans son plaisir, papillonnant des yeux et avait légèrement accéléré et intensifié le va-et-viens de ses doigts en lui, montrant à son amant qu'il se préparait à son arrivée. **Putain je vais le baiser. **L'adolescent avait su redoubler d'inventivité et de sex-appeal pour toujours faire revenir le criminel, car non, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils coucheraient ensemble. Ni une, ni deux, ce dernier se débarrassa de son jogging et rejoignit le provocateur sur son lit, lui arracha son pyjama -le déchirant carrément- stoppant au passage sa masturbation et l'attira sur lui pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Ce gamin était magnifique, frêle, la peau pâle et douce, mince et très finement musclé, et surtout -SURTOUT !- à cheval sur son bassin, le sexe dressé, le dos cambré, ne demandant qu'à être pénétré. Il attrapa ses fesses dans ses grandes mains, les écarta en les malaxant et entra en lui fermement d'un seul soulèvement de bassin. Le gosse suivit son mouvement et s'assit sur ses cuisses, se redressant bien droit pour sentir toute la longueur et l'épaisseur du membre enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans son fondement. En leur arrachant à chacun une longue plainte de plaisir. C'était rapide, mais ils ne voulaient que ça, n'avaient besoin que de ça. Confortablement installé sur le dos et ayant une très belle vue, le Patron caressa le torse de son partenaire et finit par agripper ses hanches, le maintenant à une quinzaine de centimètres au dessus de lui, afin de commencer réellement à le baiser.

"Tu le faisais exprès hein ? De couiner comme une salope ? Tu voulais juste que je vienne te prendre..."

Le rythme était déjà soutenu mais le Gammer appuyait en plus chacun des vas-et-viens.

"-T'aime ça, hein ?

-Aaaaah... ouiiii... Patroooon..."

Effectivement c'était loin d'être un coup d'essai pour les deux protagonistes, et ils s'étaient laissés tout les deux manipulés, hypnotisés, émerveillés par l'autre, finissant par apprécier de plus en plus le lien inextricable qui se resserrait autour d'eux. Ce n'était qu'une question de sexe, mais en réalité, c'était beaucoup plus spirituel qu'il n'y paraît, ils ont lentement appris à se connaitre, à connaitre leurs corps et leurs désirs. Le plus jeune avait très vite compris que son amant ne pouvait pas être satisfait sans être vulgaire, ou insultant. Mais le fait qu'il ne pensait rien de ces grossièretés et qu'il le respectait -ils avaient eu une courte discussion sur le sujet, le Geek ayant été mal à l'aise les 1ères fois- lui avait fait comprendre qu'en réalité, il s'agissait de compliments, crus certes, et dit à sa manière, mais cela voulait dire qu'il le trouvait terriblement sexy. Le Patron était libre sur ses mots et le Gammer ne s'en était au fil du temps sentit que plus libéré lui aussi. Finalement, il aimait se faire traiter de pute. Ils partageaient dorénavant une connexion qui rendait leurs rapports passionnés, parfaits, et intenses. Intense oui, c'est le mot qui convient, surtout pour parler de leurs charges émotionnelles. Ils s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre, le sexe était leur bulle rien qu'à eux.

Le criminel lâcha les hanches de son amant et le laissa se mouvoir sur lui, laissant le peu d'âme qui lui restait se noyer dans les yeux rendus bleu marine par le désir au dessus de lui, il était clairement envouté. Dans un état de fascination avancée pour ce corps fragile qui bougeait avec grâce et élégance malgré la bestialité de leur acte, il se mit à caresser lentement les mains -posées sur ses pectoraux-, les bras, le torse, le cou, et les flancs du jeune garçon. Ses gestes étaient tendres -pour le moins inhabituel- et la lueur dans ses yeux signifiait que partout où il passait ses doigts, il ne voyait que la perfection, ne sentait que la douceur et la chaleur moite de sa peau, se laissant emplir d'une impression d'avoir trouvé sa moitié, son amant parfait. Ses mains arrivèrent jusqu'au visage du Geek, ce qui eu pour effet de faire revenir celui ci un peu plus sur Terre, il caressa ses joues, passa la pulpe de ses pouces sous ses yeux. Sur sa bouche. Le temps s'était suspendu. Ils étaient immobiles, trouvant dans le regard de l'autre une magie dans cet instant qu'ils partageaient. Tout était tellement simple, tellement évident entre eux. Et en un regard, ils comprirent tout deux ce que ressentait l'autre. Le gamin écrasa ses fesses sur les jambes de son "mentor". Bougea son bassin d'avant en arrière. Joua avec les profondeurs de son intimité sur le membre en lui. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux tout en haletant bruyamment. Leurs gestes, ainsi que leur plaisir, étaient leurs principales préoccupations, mais leur connexion visuelle les avait presque relayés au second plan, leurs pupilles étaient grandement dilatées, comme si elles voulaient directement capter l'âme de l'autre et l'envoyer en plein dans leurs cœurs qui battaient à tout rompre. L'aiguille des secondes les avait attendu. Leurs mains semblèrent se réveiller et le Patron attrapa la nuque du garçon pour le coller à lui, garçon qui avait lui aussi commencé à se pencher pour le prendre dans ses bras. Torses contre torses. Joue contre joue. Ils semblaient vouloir ne devenir qu'un seul être.

"Patron... Serre moi fort..."

Leurs visages, perdus dans le cou de l'autre et les oreillers. N'écoutant que leurs gémissements, oubliant leurs propres existences au profit de _ce moment, _dansant sur la musique de leurs sensations, la plus mélodieuse symphonie qu'ils aient jamais composée, devenant une seule silhouette frémissante dans la pénombre de la chambre, pressant puissamment leurs corps toujours plus fort.

_L__eur bulle était fragile, plus précieuse que toutes forme__s__ de possessions__ terrestre__s__._

Il étaient eux même possédés par la passion la plus pure et dévorante.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà mon premier lemon ici, ce n'est pas le 1er que j'écris, et il y en aura d'autres =P<br>**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! (d'habitude je finis mes lemons, mais là j'ai voulu me concentrer sur les émotions et la magie ^^)**


End file.
